


Only a Memory

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Reader-Insert, only a memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For him it's only a memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Memory

Some days he’d swear he could still hear your voice when he woke up in the morning. The teasing way you’d breathe, “Good morning” in his ear before rolling out of bed. You were the light of his life and every minute spent in your company made him feel more alive. Throughout the day he hears snippets of what sounds like you. The silly jokes you shared with Tony, the cheerful banter only you could pull Nat and Clint into, raucous laughter accompanied by Thor, quiet conversation between yourself and Bruce, patient explanations to Steve, and endless chatter with Wanda. Listening to you speak was one of the greatest joys in his life and he loved the soothing, soft sound of your voice.

The memory of your voice echoing down the hallway.

 

Some days he’d swear he could still see you as he went about his day. A quickly flashed smile as you stood before the mirror brushing your teeth when he’d come in was your usual greeting. It is easy for him to catch glimpse of you when he sees people disappearing around corners. You loved to hop onto Steve’s back and make him carry you around, or sneak up and scare Tony and Bruce while they worked, sometimes Thor would help you bake, and you were always sitting between Clint and Nat on movie night, and the sight of you teaching Wanda to dance. How simple it was to look up and see you nestled amongst your friends. He loved seeing you with them since it reminded him what a close knit family you all were.

The memory of you hanging your family.

 

Some days he’d swear he can still feel your skin against his when he reached for you. The smooth softness of your skin when he runs his hands over your arms or up to cup your cheeks in his hands. No matter what he constantly feels the brush of your hand or the sweet caress of your lips on his. How easy it is to be washing dishes and feel the light touch of your hands as you correct his technique. The feel of your hands clasped tightly in his. The feel of your arms wrapped tightly around him. The feel of your lips gently kissing his. Being able to touch you whenever he wanted was one of his favorite parts of being in a relationship with you. Each moment of physical contact seemed to sooth his soul.

The memory of your tender touch on his skin.

 

Some days he’d swear you were there. He’d hear your voice. See your body. Feel your skin. In those moments he’d pause and let himself cling to what remained of you. Those bittersweet moments where he’d swear you were there with him again. It was easy to allow himself to close his eyes and bask in what was. He lived for those brief moments. Sadly they were only moments and soon enough he’d be jolted out of them - the clatter of a dish, a person moving, or perhaps simply a breeze passing by – either way the moment would end and he’d realize the truth. 

It was only a memory.


End file.
